Tudo Bem
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Eu estou feliz. / One-shot.


.

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

.

.

.

* * *

- **_Tudo Bem_** -

* * *

.

Lee.

Ele sorriu prestando atenção ao máximo que podia (Mas não podia encostar o ouvido na droga da porta!) ao aluno falando sobre despotismo esclarecido. Era muito não-Lee para quem não o conhecia bem, mas o rapaz lá era sabidinho.

A ânsia dele incluiu também trabalho duro em relação aos livros, isso também era um passo necessário e quebrava uns galhos muitas vezes. Por isso, de vez em quando ele tirava alguma do fundo do baú. Era um tanto útil para impressionar a Sakura. Pena que descobriu isso tarde. O negócio dele sempre foi luta física mesmo.

- Ai, não, não! – Ele deve ter olhado o relógio. Droga de novo! Pode demorar, Lee, não se preocupe não. Era chato não poder dizer as coisas.

Gai não se arrependia nem um pouco de tê-lo tido como aluno. Depois riu do que pensou porque isso dava a entender de que tivesse se arrependido alguma vez. Lee era um infeliz, nem isso ele lhe deu a chance.

Talvez o resto do mundo tivesse razão: Lee era descaradamente o seu aluno preferido, praticamente o filho nunca teve (e nunca terá, pelo visto). Aí sim Gai teve alguns arrependimentos relacionados. Só quando Neji morreu é que ele pensou que poderia ter sido um professor mais atencioso com ele e com Tenten. Passou como folhas de papel os vários momentos em que ensinou a (ah!) filosofia da juventude e algumas das coisas que um taijutsu de primeira podia fazer por eles. Não que eles já não fossem ninjas excelentes.

- Gai-sensei!

Mas eles tinham quem lhes ensinasse tudo o que fosse crucial para que ele se tornassem o que foram. Só não conseguia olhar pra esse detalhe e pensar "DANE-SE!".

- Gai-sensei, desculpaaaaaaaaaa! Eu sei que não está a altura de sua elevada pessoa mas eu juro que dei o meu melhor!...

Calma, Lee. Para de chorar, Lee. É só um prato de comida.

- Prometo que não vou deixar queimar da próxima vez! Eu juro pela minha própria vida!

- Você não queimou, Lee. – "Graças a mim, não é, seu idiota?"

Gai _escutou_, Sakura.

.

- Com todo o prazer! – Os olhos de Lee brilhavam quinze vezes mais ofuscantemente. É raríssimo aparecer uma chance de fazer Sakura e Gai felizes _ao mesmo tempo_.

Gai não se lembrava de qual foi seu sonho quando esteve dentro do Tsukuyomi Infinito. Isso o incomodou por muito tempo. Algumas vezes, lhe mencionaram que os verdadeiros sonhos podem estar perdidos em alguma gaveta do inconsciente. Gai não acreditava que isso fizesse sentido para ele. Sempre teve muita certeza do que queria. Primeiro, provar que ele e o pai não eram a escória da escória ninja. Conseguiu. Segundo, ajudar Lee a se tornar um grande ninja porque ele lhe lembrava a si mesmo. Porque essa era a verdade.

Preferiu pensar que não sonhou porque estava morrendo. Ou já morto de algum jeito, talvez.

Antes de sair por causa de alguém que teve um derrame, Sakura o verificou. Que estranho pensar que ela continuava médica. Ela correu e Lee foi fechar a porta para ela. Sozinho no quarto, Gai sentiu um projeto de medo. Queria que ele voltasse.

Ele voltou.

- Yosh! Hora do almoço, Gai-sensei!

Você não deveria continuar me chamando de sensei. Ora, por que não? Gai se perguntou. Não era isso o que ele tinha sido?

Gai devia estar se acostumando. Apesar do projetinho que veio só porque ele não teria como lutar se algum inimigo invadisse a casa e _goodbye_!

Os inimigos, tal como Gai os conhecia, não existiam mais. Assim com também não existem mais feudos, vilas secretas, clãs, shinobis, jutsus ou mesmo o chakra. Tudo isso se foi. O que ainda restasse disso tudo não era mais necessário. Só ficaram as pessoas.

Isso queria dizer que Lee não precisava mais treinar arduamente nem provar mais nada a ninguém. Não precisava mais lutar. É agora apenas um rapaz meio estranho que abriu um _dojo _de artes marciais perto de casa há uns meses. Afinal, ele amava lutar. Da mesma forma como Gai nunca deixaria de ser o _sensei_.

- Sensei? Está chorando, sensei?! Está doendo?! A comida está ruim?! Eu sabia! Diga alguma coisa, Gai-sensei!

Para de gritar e de me sacudir! Eu só quero te dar um abraço!

O que é impossível por causa do estrago que a Mariposa da Noite fez no seu corpo. Mas disso não se arrependia de ter feito. Jamais. Só achava que seria melhor se ele tivesse morrido lá mesmo.

- Vai passar, sensei! Use sua força da juventude! – Lee falou decidido como uma montanha. E o abraçou.

Tudo isso era tão bom demais para ser verdade que, tirando o óbvio, era bem capaz de pensar que ainda estava no Tsukuyomi.

Teve vontade de chamar o Lee de filho. Porque sim.

.


End file.
